


World Falls Away

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Swearing, a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard
Summary: Frank takes Gerard out into the forest for a surprise.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 15





	World Falls Away

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like a half hour.

Gerard gets a text from Frank telling him to meet him at the park, its not surprising because he acts like a child sometimes. He asks why but Frank just tells him to show up and not question things. 

Gerard rolls his eyes and gets out of bed even though he doesn't want to, he could just tell Frank to come over so he doesn't have to leave. He needs to shower anyway though and this gives him a reason to because he doesn't want to show up greasy.

He picks up a few things to sniff and make sure they don't smell too bad before putting them on. Its not his fault he just forgot to do laundry and he'll have to remember to do it when he gets home. 

Gerard checks the time and grabs his phone and keys running out the door, he may be a bit late but at least he's mostly clean. Frank will appreciate that at least even if he can tell that his clothes aren't completely clean.

He arrives and looks around for Franks car because he knows damn well he didn't walk his ass to the park. Except his car isn't parked outside of the park so he pulls his phone out and calls him.

"You here yet?" Frank asks before Gerard even realizes he answered the phone "yeah where the fuck are you- wait where are you" he wouldn't say you here yet unless he was in fact here. 

"Come down to the trees" Frank says ad hangs up, Gerard lets out a long sigh and climbs out of his car. He doesn't know what Franks getting at but if he thinks he can scare him by hiding in the woods he's lost his mind.

He's not happy with the walk because its too far from his car and the sun is getting ready to go down. Why Frank couldn't do this in the middle of the day he doesn't understand but he's already here so he's not turning back around now. 

Gerard stops when he makes it to the edge of the woods and looks around, Frank wasn't very specific with the location he was at. Frank pops out next to him and he jumps "jesus fucking christ Frank i don't want to have a heart attack" he yells but Frank just grins and grabs his wrist pulling him into the forest. 

Gerard isn't necessarily scared of the dark but forests mean animals that could potentially murder both of them. Its also getting dark so said animals are harder to see in the dark and therefore they are more stealthy.

After fives minutes of walking Gerard is fed up "Frank if you brought me here to murder me just fucking tell me" he says and he means it as a joke but he never knows. Frank lets out a laugh "you really think i would choose the woods next to houses" he responds and that doesn't make Gerard feel any better.

Frank stops and turns around to look at Gerard "close you eyes" he says and Gerard raises an eyebrow. "Come on its a surprise" he says and Gerard sighs and closes his eyes.

Franks pushing him a second later "i better not fall in a hole" Gerard complains and Frank groans "its a good surprise" he says. Frank grabs his arm to stop him and he almost falls forward but manages to catch himself. 

"Okay give me one second" Frank says and Gerard wants to look immediately because he seems excited but he'll let him do what he needs to first he can hear a fire though. Gerard can hear him moving around and he hears him trip over something and has to hold in a laugh. "Alright open" Frank says and Gerard does and looks around, Franks got a whole set up going. 

Its a camp which he thinks he could have guessed by the sound of a fire "is this safe?" Gerard asks and he has to because they're in the middle of a forest. Frank rolls his eyes "its fine babe" he says and Gerard shrugs and walks over to the tent sitting down next to Frank.

He's got two sleeping bags which Gerard swore he'd never sleep in at one point but now he thinks he might. There's a cooler sitting on the other side of the tent and for some reason Franks set out some candles.

Frank gets up and walks over to the cooler and pulls a bag out from behind it walking to the other side of the fire. He pulls out a blanket which he lays down and some paper plates and Gerard's glad he was smart about it. 

"So what brought this on?" Gerard asks but Frank just looks up at him and smiles, Gerard rolls his eyes knowing that he wont tell him. Frank drags the cooler over to the blanket "come over here" Frank says and Gerard stands up and makes his way around the fire so he can sit down on the blanket.

Frank pulls out an entire meal not just usual sandwiches and shit like a whole ass meal of sushi "i guess its a good thing you didn't chose something that was hot" Gerard says. Frank taps a finger against his temple "thats because i'm smart and sushis good anyway" Frank grins again and Gerard wants to know why he's so happy tonight.

He's usually happy and Gerard doesn't have a problem with it he just seems much more happy than he usually does. There has to be a reason for it and he wants to know what the occasion is because he never just goes all out for anything.

When Frank pulls out wine Gerard gets immediately suspicious because Frank doesn't like wine. They eat and Frank talks about his band for a little while as the sun goes down.

Gerard's never been camping before and he's actually surprised by how illuminating a fire is. "I didn't know you knew how to start a fire" Gerard says, Frank shrugs "used to go camping a lot its kind of the most important part".

When they've finished eating Frank cleans everything up with a trash bag he pulls out of nowhere "alright so nows the fun part" Frank says and stands up. He rummages around in the bag and pulls out marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers.

"We just ate" Gerard says but Frank ignores him in favor of flopping down next to him and shoving a stick in his hand. An actual stick "you know they make these right?" Gerard asks and Frank nods.

"Oh i know but like this is legit" he says and it takes him a second to struggle the marshmallow onto end of the stick. Gerard doesn't have nearly as hard of a time doing it and he thinks Franks just overly excited.

Frank inhales his marshmallow and stands up "alright gotta take a piss ill be back" he says and Gerard grunts. He's trying not to light his marshmallow on fire because it'll just burn the outside and the inside will still be solid.

Gerards putting his marshmallow on his cracker when he feels hands on his shoulders, he almost drops them and he turns around to yell at Frank for sneaking up on him. He's down on one knee and Gerard stares at him for a minute "i fucking knew it" he says and Frank raises an eyebrow.

Gerard waves a hand around "i knew there was a reason for all of this" he says and Frank just stares at him 'i uh yeah" he says. Gerard clears his throat "alright continue" Frank nods "uh yeah" he says.

Frank takes a deep breath and pulls out a small box opening it "marry me?" he asks and while Gerard knew he's still a little surprised. He's not usually right but he knew it this time and it feels good and he's not even freaking out about it which is a great start. 

Gerard realizes that while he's been sitting here just thinking about how right he was Franks been looking more and more worried. "Oh uh yes, fucking yes" he says and Frank looks like he's ready to vibrate out of his skin from excitement.

He pulls the ring out of the box and snatches Gerard's hand up which he forgot Frank would need and he slides the ring on. Gerard stares down at it not believing that this is even real although he saw it coming. 

Frank talks about it constantly so the only real surprise is how he did it, "camping?" Gerard asks and Frank shrugs. "Figured it'd be a nice secluded spot" he says and Gerard has to agree so he nods "well i thought you were going to murder me". 

Frank grabs the back of Gerard's neck and pulls him in for a kiss "shut the fuck up" he says when he pulls back. Gerard grabs another marshmallow and hands it to Frank "here struggle with this some more" he says and grins as he turns around. 

Frank stands up and sits back down next to Gerard "you should be nice to me i could take the ring back" he says and Gerard lets out a loud laugh. "Over my dead body" Gerard tells him and Frank shrugs "maybe thats the real reason i brought you out here".

Gerard rolls his eyes and throws a marshmallow at him "yeah all this just to kill me" he says. Frank scoots over and wraps an arm around his shoulder "nah gotta wait until after the wedding" Gerard groans and looks at him "shut the fuck up" he says and leans in to kiss him.


End file.
